Amor en silencio
by Hisoka Aneko
Summary: One Shoot, YAOI mencion de MPREG...en fin, esta suave. De como inicio una de las relaciones más raras. Mi sumario sigue apestando. Entren, Lean y Opinen. Seshoumaru X ?, tendran que averiguarlo ustedes.


**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, y cuando muera serán TODOS MIOS XD mmm, bah, no es cierto solo fantaseo.

**Summary:** Silencioso mundo el que te rodea, nadie entiende tu muda soledad ¿Qué serias capaz de hacer por quien ha demostrado amarte?

**N/A:** Ohayo! Por fin me decidí, este Fic es un One Shoot (De los pocos que hago XD), así que no esperen una continuación...

Akira: ¿Y porque eso?

Hisoka: Porque tengo una hermanita que una vez me obligo a continuar una historia que era un One Shoot y me tuvo saturada durante mucho tiempo, tonto.

Akira: nnU solo preguntaba.

Hisoka: por lo demás espero y acepto toda opinión constructiva y/o queja. Por favor, no usen el review para burlarse porque eso es algo muy desagradable, y acostumbro ignorar por competos esas opiniones tan molestas.

Ahora si, les agradezco el que tomen en cuenta este Fic (Que es el primero que publico)…

Las puntas rozaron contra su estomago; la sangre escurrió ligeramente de su boca, mierda, le había rasguñado...

Una imprevista presión contra sus pulmones lo obligo a caer de rodillas; alzo la vista y se encontró con esos ojos castaños.

- ¿Se encuentra usted bien?

Su labio tembló, por primera vez, alguien parecía preocuparse por él...pero no había tiempo para pensar en esos detalles, la presión había subido ya hasta su garganta y se encontraba en una mala posición al no poder introducir aire en su organismo. Alzo nuevamente los ojos y miro al inconsciente Youkai que se suponía debía matar...

Abrió la boca en un quejido mudo; todo su cuerpo se convulsiono en el esfuerza por liberar al obstáculo de su garganta. Por fin, en medio de un chorro de sangre y saliva, la nueva amenaza surgió luciendo el mejorado aspecto que le habían dado:

Las navajas eran más largas, el aguijón mas letal, la velocidad superior y, no bastando todo eso, una armadura cubría su cuerpo. Volteo con suficiencia hacia su hermano, en espera de un gesto que le indicara su opinión, pero no esperaba ver al susodicho, postrado en la húmeda hierba, con su respirar agitado y el dolor recorriendo sus músculos.

Aun así, levanto los párpados con pesadez y miro a su 'pequeño' hermano, forzó una sonrisa, al tiempo que levantaba el pulgar, dándole a entender que se veía bien. Volvió a quedar en semi-inconsciencia.

- Muy bien, ahora...mata a la niña.

Los ojos de ambos (La niña y él) se abrieron enseguida; Naraku había aparecido junto a ellos y miraba despreocupadamente el paisaje. El otro, siguiendo sus órdenes, arremetió contra la dulce criatura que tenia enfrente. El hermano no podía creerlo, ¿Iba a dejar que dañaran a esa niña? ¿A la única que se había preocupado, pero su cuerpo estaba débil y lo ultimo que vislumbro fue a su hermano embistiendo con fuerza. Un grito se alzo de los labios de la pequeña, y el Youkai (Anteriormente indispuesto) despertó asustado...

- ¡¡RIN!

El ambiente se congelo repentinamente, Rin estaba bien, pero, en el lugar donde anteriormente se encontraba, una silueta se sujetaba el estomago, intentando inútilmente detener la hemorragia que la embestida le había causado. El agresor miro asustado como su hermano caía lentamente al suelo, con una muda expresión de dolor...

- Bueno, basura uno y basura el otro, vaya estupidez.

- ¿Nani?

- Si Kageroumaru, déjame decirte que te hubiera resultado de lo mas sencillo atravesar a tu hermano y golpear a la chiquilla; pero NO SÉ QUE TE PASO, que en cuanto viste que habías golpeado al primero, diste media vuelta y te apartaste.

- Ehh

- Y ahora que todos estaban distraídos mirando al inútil de tu hermano, tú no supiste aprovechar la ocasión y matar a tu presa original.

- Yo...

- Así que hazme el favor, de que cuando el baka de ya-sabes-quien se despierte, no regresen al castillo...

Y dicho esto, desapareció.

Rin miro desesperada a la sorprendida creación de Naraku, y luego a su señor, el cual no apartaba los ojos del más joven de los hermanos.

- Sesshoumaru-sama... ¿Va ha estar bien?

- Hai, Rin.

Una sonrisa adornó en los finos labios del Señor de Occidente.

Pasó el tiempo. El Youkai regresaba a su castillo con la tranquilidad de siempre...ese tonto de su Otouto nunca lo vencería.

Al ingresar en la fortaleza paso Jaken a toda velocidad gritando algo al respecto de su señor (Algo así como: ¡¡AYUDA SESSHOUMARU-SAMA! XD) y tras él pasó Rin y otra cosa diminuta que iba a excelente velocidad: Kageroumaru.

Nuevamente, un asomo de sonrisa surco su pacifico rostro...y ese asomo se convirtió en un gesto abierto al ver salir de la fortaleza a una silueta varonil...aunque caminaba algo despacio. Sus ojos brillaron suavemente, ya habían pasado cinco meses, y las heridas del ultimo combate que tuvo seguían teniéndolo débil. Cuando el otro llego a su lado, fue recibido entre los cálidos brazos del Lord...

Las risas de la niña llamaron la atención de ambos, y luego, al ver llegar a un Jaken todo cubierto de lodo, flores y ramitas, el Youkai soltó una carcajada. El sapo miro al demonio y dijo con curiosidad.

- ¿Se siente bien? ¿Sesshoumaru-sama?

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Porque últimamente se ríe mas seguido, y antes era difícil verlo sonreír.

- Bah, no es nada.

- ¡¡Sesshoumaru-sama! Jaken-sama dice que un hombre no puede tener hijos con otro hombre ¿Es cierto?

- Hai, Rin.

- ¿Entonces porque Juuroumaru-sama y usted van a ser papás?

- Err...

- Creo que, eso Rin-chan, es y seguirá siendo un misterio; tanto para Sesshoumaru-san como para mi hermano.

- Ahh, Arigatou Kageroumaru-sama.

- Nah, no fue nada.

El joven miro al cielo; y luego paso una mano por su abdomen, el cual ya había empezado a perder su estilizada complexión...suspiro pensando en lo mucho que le costaría volver a tenerlo como antaño.

El Príncipe del Oeste lo miro de reojo...y se sintió levemente avergonzado, no bien había pasado un mes desde la batalla, había exigido y tomado como compañero eterno al silencioso muchacho. Aunque eso significara tener que aguantar al ruidoso de Kageroumaru en el castillo, ya que ambos hermanos habían resultado muy unidos...

Juuroumaru se volteo hacia él y le sonrió con dulzura. Torció la boca y se quedo pensando: ¿Cómo era posible que alguien como Naraku, hubiera creado algo tan hermoso?

- Kageroumaru, quiero hablar a solas contigo.

- Ehh, si es por lo del jarrón roto no fue mi culpa.

- No de eso so-tonto.

- Ok, voy.

Una vez en la privacidad de los árboles lejanos...la mirada ambarina de Sesshoumaru enfrento al pequeño demonio.

- ¿Crees que tu hermano pueda perdonarme?

- ¿Perdonarte? ¿De que?

- De lo que le hice un mes después que lo traje al castillo.

- Jeje, Sesshoumaru, yo vivía en su interior y lo conozco como nadie...por eso, te puedo decir que Juu-kun te perdono, hace exactamente cuatro meses.

- ¿Nani?

- Es algo difícil de entender; pero más o menos es esto: Al ser creaciones de Naraku, nuestro único destino era pelear...y para mi hermanito resulto peor ya que no tenia habilidades muy fuertes que digamos, (De hecho creo que solo era su velocidad) aparte como no podía hablar, quedaba relegado, incluso dentro de las creaciones.

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

- ¡Pues que tu eres el único (Aparte de mi) que le ha demostrado aprecio! ¡Y que le ha dado la oportunidad de sentirse un ser vivo independiente!

- Ah, Arigatou.

- No fue nada...aparte, creo que no te conviene...

- Explícate.

- Imagínate las reacciones de Inuyasha y Naraku cuando se enteren de que no solo estamos viviendo contigo, sino que vas a tener un hijo con mi Otouto.

De seguro lo verán como una **debilidad** que puedan usar en tu contra.

- También a Rin la ven como tal, y nunca la han dañado.

- Pero Rin esta fuerte y saludable, ella puede correr y en el último de los casos, defenderse. Pero no así Juuroumaru...el aun se siente débil, y con el embarazo le será mas difícil recuperarse.

- Si, pero...hay de aquel que se atreva a tocarlo...porque lo matare.

- Mjm, eso espero...volvamos, que seguro ya se aburrieron.

- Hai.

Volvieron al castillo, el Lord Occidental observo el paisaje: Rin y su pareja jugaban a ver quien lanzaba más lejos una piedra. Claro que, el segundo disminuía considerablemente su impulso para que la niña ganara.

Una nueva sonrisa celebro en los labios del Youkai; sabía, que sin importar lo que intentaran, no permitiría que ninguna de sus compañías mas apreciadas sufriera algún daño...

- Aunque me cueste la vida.

** Owari **

**Notas finales de la Autora:** Agradezco a mi Onii por la ayuda que me brindo en algunas partes del Fic, y me despido de todos aquellos que hallan llegado aquí. Domo arigatou.

Dewa Mata Ne.


End file.
